Come fly with me
by CKLizzy
Summary: Andromeda im Märchenstyle .alle Pairings.


Come fly with me  
  
Verfasst: October 14th, 2002 to October 23rd, 2002 by CKAerynSun Inhalt: Ein Märchen (denk' ich doch mal)... mit der Andromeda-Crew in den Hauptrollen... Pairing: Tyr/Beka; Trance/Harper; Rommie/Dylan Rating: General (oder???) Anm.: Ich hatte Langeweile... *smile* Warnung: ziemlicher Schwachsinn... - obwohl... Discl.: Die Andromeda und ihre Crew gehören Tribune und Gene Roddenberry; die Songtitel Franki-Boy (Sinatra) und die Cskellaner mir... oder niemanden... oder einfach sich selbst... Archiv: CW-Forum, DAW; Foreign Worlds  
  
1 Vorgeschichte Es war einmal, in einer fernen Zukunft, als der weise Kapitän Dylan Hunt des Raumkreuzers Andromeda Ascendant zusammen mit der Künstlichen Intelligenz des Schiffes, Rommie, beschloss, seine reichlich dezimierte Mannschaft mit einer bunt zusammengewürfelten Gruppe aus Menschen, mit Namen Beka Valentine und Seamus Harper, Nietzscheanern, genannt Tyr Anasazi, Magog, bekannt als Reverend Bem, und lila Mäuschen, namentlich Trance Gemini, wieder etwas zu bereichern. Die Fremden waren einverstanden und so starteten sie gen Unendlichkeit, um gemeinsam mit Dylan dessen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu verwirklichen: Den Aufbau eines neuen Commonwealth, das viele Jahrhunderte zuvor in einer großen Schlacht gefallen war.  
  
Ungefähr zwei Jahre gingen seither ins Land... - pardon, ins All und nicht nur Dylan stand kurz vorm Erreichen seines Zieles, das Universum wieder zu vereinigen. Nein, auch die Besatzung der Andromeda fand mit der Zeit zueinander, aus Einzelkämpfern wurde eine Mannschaft, die immer zusammenhielt und aus Mannschaftsmitgliedern wurden Freunde. Die Zeit verrann, Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag und schließlich Jahr um Jahr. Alle lebten glücklich und in Frieden mit dem Neuen Commonwealth, Kriege waren Vergangenheit und erschreckten in Erzählungen höchstens noch kleine Kinder. Viel lieber hatten diese aber auch Geschichten über Kapitän Hunt seine mutige Mannschaft, die überall als Helden begrüßt und gefeiert wurden. Doch etwas trübte das Bild. Ein geheimnisvolles Volk von zwar zart und zerbrechlich zugleich engelsgleich erscheinenden, aber in Wirklichkeit sehr mächtigen Wesen besaß die Fähigkeit, Gedanken und Gefühle anderer zu lesen und zu spüren. Sie vermochten ihren Namen nicht preis zu geben, baten aber darum, die offizielle Bezeichnung Cskella für ihren Planeten erhalten zu dürfen, was ihnen gewährt wurde. Als die Cskellaner dereinst auf unsere Helden trafen, stellten sie fest, dass sich neben der großen Freude und Zufriedenheit über das verwirklichte Ziel auch Einsamkeit, Trauer und Missmut in ihren Köpfen und Herzen befand. So zogen sich die Geheimnisvollen zu einer ausführlichen Beratung zurück und beschlossen im Rahmen dieser, dass man etwas gegen die "Weinenden Herzen der Retter" unternehmen musste. Der Ältestenrat schmiedete einen Plan, einen Zauber für das 'Magische Lächeln'. Zu Ehren der Gründer des Neuen Commenwealth sollte ein rauschendes Fest stattfinden. Und man hoffte, dass dieses Fest so auch den Schlüssel aus der Zelle der Einsamkeit darstellen mochte. Über mehrere Tage schmückten die Cskellaner und weitere freiwillige Helfer verschiedener Völker eine gewaltige Halle aus und bereiteten sie für die geplante Feier vor. Als sie schließlich ihre Arbeiten beendet hatten, konnten sie ein Ergebnis vorweisen, von dem sie sicher waren, dass es sogar den Nietzscheaner beeindrucken würde. Vertreter aller der Gemeinschaft angehörigen Völker wurden eingeladen und letztlich schickte man zwei Auserwählte des cskellanischen Ältestenrates zur Andromeda, um die Einladung persönlich zu überreichen. Nun, ehrlich gesagt waren unsere Helden anfangs nicht sonderlich begeistert, schließlich hatten sie doch viele Aufgaben im Universum zu erfüllen, die die Erhaltung des Friedens sichern sollten. Doch ihnen wurde versichert, dass man - sicherlich nicht vergleichbaren, aber doch würdigen - Ersatz für sie in dieser Zeit, die sie auf dem Fest verbringen würden, gefunden hätte. So stimmten die gefragten Personen doch zu.  
  
2 Als sich der Tag der Feier näherte, fiel plötzlich mit Erschrecken auf, dass man etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hatte: Musik! In der Tat war der Gedanke an die Musik, die gespielt werden sollte, in der Hektik und Komplexität der Vorbereitungen untergegangen. Doch dank ihres - auch gesammelten - Wissens wussten die Cskellaner Abhilfe - sie hatten über all die Zeit vom alten bis zum Neuen Commonwealth sämtliche je komponierte musikalische Werke in einer Datenbank zusammengefasst. Viele Stunden verbrachten auf besagtes Fachgebiet spezialisierte Cskellaner mit dem Suchen nach passender Untermalung der Feierlichkeiten. Und sie wurden fündig: Die Wahl fiel auf eine Richtung, die aus den 1950er und 1960er Jahren nach Christi stammte und Swing genannt wurde. Als besonders hervorspringend und somit anführend sahen sie einen Sänger namens Frank Sinatra. Von ihm gab es die meisten musikalischen Aufzeichnungen. Einige wenige Beiträge fanden sich auch noch beispielsweise von Dean Martin, James Darren und Peggy Lee. Alle Daten wurden in einen Geräuschverstärker geladen und dieser dann in den Festsaal gebracht. Endlich war es so weit. Am Abend sollte nun das in mühevoller Arbeit vorbereitete Fest stattfinden. Alle, sogar die sonst so ruhigen und gefassten Cskellaner, verspürten ein untrügliches Gefühl der Aufregung. Sie hofften und beteten, dass doch alles gut gehen möge. Als dann am Nachmittag, wie man drum gebeten hatte, bereits die heldenhafte Mannschaft der Andromeda eintraf, war auch jegliche noch verbliebene Ruhe dahin. Jeder, der nicht zu dem Fest geladen war, wollte wenigstens einen Blick auf die Hauptpersonen des Abends erhaschen. Von den besten Schneidern des ganzen Sektors wurden sie eingekleidet, es war eine eigens für die Feierlichkeiten entworfene und angefertigte Kollektion. Nun, wahrlich waren Beka und Rommie nicht sonderlich begeistert von den Ballkleidern, die sie zu tragen gebeten wurden. Die Form der Kleider war bei allen drei Damen beinahe gleich. Ein schmales, angepasstes Oberteil und ein leicht ausgestellter Rock, die Naht, die beide Teile miteinander verband, mit schlichter, jedoch eleganter Spitze verziert. Einfache, handbreite Träger und nicht zu tiefer Ausschnitt schlossen das Ganze nach oben hin ab. Nur durch kleine, gar unscheinbare Dinge ließen sich die Modelle voneinander unterscheiden, allerdings war jedes in einer anderen Farbe gefertigt. Für Beka war eines in nachtblau, für Rommie eines in dunkelviolett und für Trance eines in bronzener Farbe vorgesehen. Zugegeben, bis auf Dylan fühlten sich auch die Herren, Seamus und Tyr, nicht so recht wohl in ihrer Haut - oder in den feinen Anzügen, die sie trugen. Trotzdem mussten sie zugeben, dass ihnen das elegante Schwarz, untermalt durch zartes Beige, erstaunlich gut stand. Der beginnende Sonnenuntergang läutete den Beginn des großen Ereignisses ein. Alle geladenen Gäste standen erwartungsvoll im Saal bereit und bildeten eine Ehrengasse, als sich die Tür öffnete und die Mannschaft der Andromeda Ascendant eintrat, geführt von den Ältesten der Cskellaner. Sie wurden bis zur Bühne gebracht, auf welcher sie sich aufstellten. Zum Bedauern derer, die es bemerkten, schienen sich die sechs Personen nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln abringen zu können. Und das bereitete ihnen große Sorgen.  
  
3 Auch der Applaus, der ihnen von den Anwesenden nach dem Ende der Rede, nur für sie gehalten, geschenkt wurde, war nicht fähig, sie glücklicher erscheinen zu lassen. Einzig beim Verlassen der Bühne zeigte sich Erleiterung auf ihren Gesichtern. Sie wurden zum Mittelpunkt der langen Tafel, die den Raum zu beiden Seiten abschloss, gebracht und gebeten, Platz zu nehmen. Als dies geschehen war, trug man zahllose Teller mit den unterschiedlichsten Gerichten auf. In Stille wurde das Mahl zu sich genommen, obgleich man hier und dort leises Flüstern vernehmen konnte. Gespannt beobachteten die Gäste die Hauptpersonen, welchen das Essen wohlgesonnen erschien. Als das Mahl beendet war, räumten die Diener und Helfer in Windeseile die Gedecke von den Tafeln und jene dann beiseite, sodass eine große Tanzfläche zum Vorschein kam. Schon ertönte die Musik: 'My way' von Frank Sinatra. Entgültig hatten sich die Cskellaner nun für die Stücke dieses Sängers entschieden. Gebannt und erwartungsvoll schauten alle auf die sechs Mitglieder der Andromeda-Mannschaft. Es verging einige Zeit, in der Beka, Tyr, Rommie und gar Dylan einen äußerst unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck annahmen, erst dann schienen sie zu verstehen, dass sie tanzen sollten. Dies verrieten ihnen die Blicke, die sie von den Anwesenden trafen. Seamus Harper hingegen war vollends erfreut über diese Musik-Wahl und ebenfalls darüber, dazu tanzen zu können, doch entging ihm auch das das Zögern seiner Schiffskameraden nicht. Er wusste um ihre Abneigung gegen solch musikalische Meisterwerke, wie er sie selbst gerne bezeichnete und entschloss sich, den Anfang zu machen, um sie zu ermutigen. Galant erhob er sich von seinem Platz, blickte auf die neben ihm sitzende Trance, deren Gesicht ein zartes Lächeln umspielte, verbeugte sich vor ihr leicht und hielt ihr seine Hand als Aufforderung entgegen. Sichtlich erfreut griff sie nach dieser und ließ sich von dem jungen Mann zur Tanzfläche geleiten. Unsichere Schritte verwandelten sich nach kurzer Zeit in einen wunderschönen Tanz, der dann nicht nur mit dem Ende des Liedes, sondern auch mit lautem Klatschen der Gäste beendet wurde. Fragend und zugleich auffordernd schauten die beiden die anderen der Ihrigen an und hofften im Stillen, sie würden es verstehen. "That old black magic" wurde eingespielt und tatsächlich ergriff Beka die Hand des Nietzscheaners Tyr und zog den sich erstaunlicherweise nicht wehrenden mit sich. Die beiden Paare tanzten und ließen sich von den Klängen, die durch den Raum hallten, leiten. So kam es, dass auch Rommie und Dylan sich überwanden und die Tanzfläche betraten.  
  
Als sich nun alle sechs Personen der Musik hingaben, war es an der Zeit , dass auch die anderen Anwesenden dem Beispiel der Geehrten folgten. Die Leere und die drei Paare verschwand nach und nach. Doch jene hatten die Welt um sich herum längst vergessen, fühlten sich, als würden sie schweben und die Augen ihres Gegenübers, die bei allen Bände zu sprechen schienen, zogen sie in deren Bann. Nur der kleine Moment, in dem die Musik kurz endete, ließ ihnen bewusst werden, dass etwas anders war. Doch schon erklang das nächste Lied, "Come fly with me". Allen voran gaben sich Trance und Seamus dieser Magie des Augenblicks hin und dieser ließ sie das aussprechen, was sich bisher im Verborgenen gehalten hatte: Sie gestanden sich ihre Liebe. Auch Beka und Tyr erging es nicht anders und der Glanz in ihren Augen verriet die Worte, die sie sich zuvor fast unmerklich zugeflüstert hatten. Beinahe sorgenvoll schauten die Ältesten nun auf Dylan und Rommie, denn das weibliche, nicht-organische Wesen widerstand dem Wahrheit erzwingenden Einfluss der Untertöne der Musik. Trotzdem vermochte sie sich nicht mehr dagegen zu wehren, als Dylan ihr seine geheimen Gefühle preisgab. Sie tat es ihm gleich. Die weisen Beobachter des Geschehens - die Ältesten der Cskellaner - und alle Angehörigen des cskellanischen Volkes aber verwandelten sich in ein warmes Licht und umspielten die zufriedene und glückliche Gesellschaft, die noch lange zu diesen sonderbaren und doch so traumhaften Klängen tanzten... Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann tanzen sie noch heute...  
  
  
  
  
  
© Written by CKAerynSun; Oct. 2002 


End file.
